graphicfandomcom-20200223-history
NobleReign
NobleReign is a player who joined in Graphictoria4. He hosts games sometimes that are usually his own creation. Games The known games he hosts are "Noble's Build", "Noblocity", "Noble's Arena", "Noble's Prison" and "MazeFPS". EnergyCell joined "Noble's Arena" and plans on adding version three to the default games list. Workplaces NobleReign is known to have admin on all of his games and Moo Town. History Noble joined Graphictoria after ROBLOX removed serverlists. He went on the forums to complain, and then he saw a post mentioning "GT". He looked it up and found out about Graphictoria. He thought it was pretty cool, and joined. He's been hooked ever since. Final Comments From Discord @everyone RIP guys... Graphictoria has died. I cannot host Noblocity, or any other games. xdiscuss redirects to Finobe. Finobe has no Dedicated servers, and it overwrites my studio settings. It seems like Noblocity and my other games are forever in the void. It's been a good run. @everyone I'm not shutting down the discord though, it took a long as heck time to set this up, and I'm not just wiping that away! RIP (GT). From Wiki Well, sorry to say, but it seems like I'm going to leave the ol' Old ROBLOX community. All this drama has really turned me off. It was fun, though. If you want to reconnect with me, come here. Note that I won't be playing Finobe due to the lack of dedicated servers, the fact it overwrites my studio settings, and well... I just don't trust it that much. It's kind of sad seeing my favorite community go, it went down the drain so fast, and I didn't even get to see it in its early ages. I don't think Noblocity, or any of my other games are coming back, unless you guys convince me otherwise... Fresh Start Noble is now in the RBXLegacy community due to its ease of use and lack of exploiters. He hosts his games on there now. He still will miss Graphictoria and the memories that it brought, including the spark that set him off to make games. That spark, was caused by Moo Town. When he saw the floating city and the food store, he was amazed and inspired. Mainly because he thought it was supposed to be flying, but he wanted to make a city of his own. One with lots of scripts and opportunity. That created Noblocity. After Noblocity, he got bored and decided to make more games. He was happy that people actually liked to play his games, and that he finally got recognition. But, all of that is gone. He hopes that more players will join RBXLegacy, and try his games again. The Future of Noblocity # Noblocity is now only hosted on RBXLegacy (maybe Finobe in the future??) # Noblocity will continue getting updates # Noblocity has its own IP # Noblocity will need more security # Noblocity needs more players Please help out by joining RBXLegacy and joining Noblocity. It's very hard to have motivation, if the motivation never existed in the first place. (NOTE: Noble's Prison is being hosted on Finobe, due to Noblocity being glitchy on Finobe (leaderboard doesn't work, effectively destroying a third of the game.) Noblocity and Other Games Now Most of Noble's games are being hosted on Finobe, thanks to places coming out and becoming very stable. Noblocity and all of his other games now work. However, some games may not be hosted due to the two place limit. You can find his profile here: ☀https://finobe.com/user/6492